


Drabble

by CodyCarsonIsMyMom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Because my writing is shit at the moment, Fluff, I APOLOGIZE, M/M, mentions of rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyCarsonIsMyMom/pseuds/CodyCarsonIsMyMom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is left alone while the boys do forced damage control after a night that shouldn't have happened.</p><p>Or a sex tape of drunken Louis gets leaked and he's left to deal with the pain alone until Harry can finally get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble

Louis had been crying for days, he hasn't left his house let alone his room. He rubbed his tear stained checks with his small hands, it was his fault anyway he didn't deserve to cry. He was too stupid to see the game the man was playing, let the man get him drunk, take him home, and film him while he was being fucked. He wanted his virginity back, his hold on innocence. He wanted revenge on the man, for using him when he was drunk, for selling the tape as a get rich quick game. Management had been hostile with him, the boys haven't checked on him as forced my management. He was outed, naked all over the Internet being torn in half by a strangers cock.

He hasn't touched his phone, it hasn't rung so its not important. Twitter was in a frenzy, TMZ was mocking him, E!News hasn't gone a day without mentioning it. He saw snippets of the video himself there was no mistaking it was him but all he could remember from that night was _his_ face, alcohol, pain, tears and blood. He wasn't gentle, used little to no lube. Louis didn't want to get out of bed but his stomach had been protesting him for the past couple hours over the lack of food.

He found himself weakly finding his way downstairs, he was drowning in the fabric of one of Harry's jumpers paired with a pair of his sweat pants. He made a cup of tea, sighing as he looked at the food in the cabinets, his stomach wouldn't settle for anything that wasn't hot and Harry wasn't here to make something edible. As Louis sat settling on a stupid sandwich he vacate painfully aware of how raw and sore his skin was, when he did leave him room it was for constant showers at scalding temperatures as an attempt to get the mans touch off of him. He had zoned out cup of his beloved tea gone cold and only 2 bites out of his sandwich.

Harry was relieved to finally be home, he Ha to make sure Louis was okay. He was being torn apart knowing his favorite person was facing this pain alone. He almost had a heart attack seeing Louis in the kitchen he was there but not _there_ "Lou? Babe?" He called softly. The boy didn't move, just let out a pitiful sniffle. Harry slowly approached him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, chest tightening as every muscle in Louis body tensed. "You're fine, I've got you. You're safe." He whispered as he buried his face into his newly red hair, he decided to re-dye it a couple weeks ago. Louis melted a bit into Harry's arms.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here. You're so strong." That was enough to push Louis into a fresh fit of sobs, followed instantly by a new headache. Harry let go of him enough to get him of the chair and face him only to engulf Louis into a tighter hug. Louis small fingers fisted in the fabric of the jumper Harry was wearing as silent sobs wracked him small body. His throat to sore to make a sound. "I love you, Lou. I'll never let anything happen to you again." He coaxed him out of the fit with tender kisses and gentle back rubs. 

"Thank you, Harry." The appreciation came out soft and barely audible. "How about you go watch something in the living room and I make something to eat?" Harry's lowered his voice as if talking to loud would break Louis again. "Wanna stay by you." Came the mumbled response along with his grip tightening on Harry. Once Louis was safe up on the counter Harry cleaned up his previous 'meal' and bustled around to make pasta making sure to make gentle contact every time he passed Louis. 

Louis managed to eat half a plate before his stomach started to make a protest. "Go choose a movie, I'll clean up in here and be out in a few minutes." Harry suggested, taking note of Louis uncertainty before a small "Okay" slipped past his thin pink lips. Harry cleaned up, he was able to change his clothes and grab some blankets before joining Louis on the couch. Love Actually was on its title screen on the TV, Louis looked tiny and vulnerable in the corner of the couch, knees tucked up into his chest. Harry smiled and took the remote, hitting play before wrapping Louis in his favorite fluffy blanket. A half hour into the movie, Louis let out a whine and closed the space between him and Harry, sharing the blanket that he never shares. "I'm here, it's okay." He muttered as Louis slid perfectly in place in Harry's side. "I love you." It was soft but genuine "I love you too, Lou."

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize again.  
> blog: pliantlouis.tumblr.com


End file.
